Ex Factor
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: Serena's life is falling apart and she doesn't know how much she can take *warning* cutting and suicide attempt
1. Chapter 1

Author: Started yet another fic lol ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the SM characters

I clutched tightly at my blade, raising it forward, eyeing the well crafted tool. I smiled, seeing my blue eyes reflect off the blade's shinny exterior. Bringing down my object of choice, I ran the cool blade across my delicate flesh; closing my eyes, I shivered as the rush of excitement welled in the pit of my stomach. I pressed the blade harder and dragged it skillfully across my skin, forming another smile as I felt the warm liquid spill from the self inflicting wound and travel its way down my arm.

I inhaled deeply, and then exhaled slowly, opening my eyes and staring up at the plain white ceiling above me. I slouched further down in the dingy white bath tub, propping my head up against its edge. Raising my arm to my line of vision I stare at the new asset to my artwork of mutilation; amazed by the steady mindless flow of blood trickling down my delicate flesh, dripping off to land on my favorite pajama pants.

My eyes slowly travel up to my hand that was red and blistering. Frowning, I knitted my brows together, remembering why I deserved it. How I came home with another failed test today, how my step father turned on the stove top, grabbed my hand and pressed it against the scorching hot rings. How he grabbed me by the hair with his other hand and screamed how I was a disgrace, useless, and how I will never amount to anything. I remember how my mother stared upon me with emotionless eyes and didn't utter a goddamn word.

Fucking Bitch

I took my blade and dragged it the length of my arm again, "This is for you Daddy."

Tears burned in the back of my eyes, but they would not fall. I dragged the blade against my arm once more. "For you Molly."

I let myself bask momentarily in bliss of feeling numb, before I slowly sat up right, a hand clutching my head as the room began to spin around me…I cut too deep again. I unsteadily stood to my feet, grimacing as pain shot throughout my body. I should feel worse, considering that I was hit with a full blown blast from a Youma, thrown through several trees, and then to top it off, the concrete asphalt broke my fall; rolling a good several feet across it.

Exiting the tub, I turned on the water and used the showerhead to rinse any evidence of what I had done. Once finished I made my way to the sink, turning on the faucet and proceeded to clean my cut. I retrieved the first aid kit and pulled out some gauze and wrapped it tightly around my wound. Putting everything away, I took a hold of my blade and cleansed it of my pain and sorrow, and then placed it in my pocket.

I suddenly looked into the mirror and stared hard and long at my reflection. I pressed my forehead and hands against the glass, and looked deeply into my eyes. I slowly pressed my lips to the cool surface, and then leaned back.

"You survived another day, Doll." sighing, I picked up my long sleeved shirt and pulled it on and exited the bathroom. I walked down the dark and silent hallway and as quickly as I could I slipped into my bedroom without a sound. I scanned my room silently, before my eyes rested upon my cat Luna, whom lay curled up on my bed asleep.

With small painful steps, I made my way to my destination. I pulled out my blade and placed it in my side table before I crawled into my bed. In a sleepy haze, Luna stood from her spot on the bed, and walked up its length and curled up against my side. I scratched my feline companion behind the ears, rewarded with her soft purrs of delight. I withdrew my hand and rolled onto my side, clutching my pillows closely to me. My eyes slowly began to shut, drifting off to the land of nightmares and haunting memories.

Author: So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Author: ^_^ Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own SM

(Author's POV)

A young boy entered a bedroom, with a bowl full of water. With a mischievous grin, he made his way towards the bed that held a sleeping blonde headed teen and feline. Covering his giggles with a hand, he hovered the cup over the blonde's head and poured out its contents. He was satisfied when the blonde shot up from the bed, spewing water, and looking about with wild eyes, as Luna jumped off the bed startled and dashed into a corner. The blonde settled her sapphire blue eyes upon her snickering step brother as he grinned at her.

"Get up stupid!" he remarked, dashing out of the room. The blonde huffed, flopping back on the bed with a heavy sigh. Her mother Elaine came to her daughter's door and poked her head in the room and frowned, seeing her lay lazily in the bed.

"Get up Serena before you're late again." she sneered, then continued down the hall without a passing glance.

(Serena's POV)

I sat up, resting my elbows upon my knees heavily, glaring at the door. I covered my face with my hands, feeling my hand throb painfully, while my arm stung as the bandages stuck to my wound. Sitting there momentarily I stood to my feet, noticing Luna watching my every move, as I gathered my clothing and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. I re-entered the bedroom clad in my school uniform, and retrieved my school suitcase and exited the room without a word; from the corner of my eye I could see my advisor looking questioning towards my heavily wrapped hand.

I made my way downstairs where I spotted my mother, step brother, and step father sitting at the kitchen table eating. Passing by the kitchen briskly, I made way to the front door and exited, without saying good-bye to the people that was considered my family.

Looking down at my communicator/watch on my wrist I noticed that it was a good 30 minutes before school started. So, I slowed my rushing pace down to a mere walk and took the opportunity to eye the scenery of my hometown I usually never have the chance to admire.

With furrowed brows my thoughts lingered onto my advisor. I believe she was beginning to catch on to what was going on at home. When I first became Sailor Moon, it was just my mother and I living life and trying to survive, as we still grieved over my father's unexpected death…a time when life wasn't so bad…and Molly was still here.

Then my mother met Ken and before I knew it the asshole and his bastard of a son was living with us and my mother was flashing her wedding band to anyone who cared to look. When my mother wasn't around, the sick son of a bitch would constantly make passes at me, and late at night he would try and climb in bed with me. Of course I refused, which only angered him…and that's when I noticed my mother and I weren't as close as we used to be. She started avoiding me, and the only time we ever talked was when she was screaming at me about something I did…or rather what I didn't do.

Molly had died not too long after that and my grades began to slip as I started falling into a deep depression and the constant Youma battles were wearing me out...that's when the cutting started to come into the picture. One day I came home with my first failed test grade that I was so distraught about…I had studied so hard. Ken struck me in the face right in front of my mother…and she didn't do or say a damn thing about it. She just sneered and said that I deserved it…that I needed discipline for my ways.

What the fuck is that suppose to mean?

Anyways, give or take a week or two, Luna and I started finding my comrades; Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, formally known as Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina. I was so glad I had help with the whole Senshi business, plus me and the girls hit it off rather quickly and became the best of friends.

After we had found Mina, we had met her advisor Artemis. Once he came into the picture, Luna began staying with Mina so she and Artemis can talk more thoroughly on the Youma attacks and finding Princess Serenity of the Moon. I was rather grateful with Luna's decision, I was able keep my home life in secrecy. Though…all of a sudden Luna has been coming back home and she barely lets me out of her sight. What brought this on, I have no idea, but it's really starting to irk me and she is one nosey pussy cat!

I snapped out of my thoughts as I was slowly walking through the bustling city. I stopped in front of the crown arcade and with a small smile I entered the building, spotting my long time friend behind the counter. The blonde haired green eyed teen smiled at me and waved me forward. Nodding, I made my way to the counter and sat on a stool before it. I saw a frown come across his face, seeing my current state, and walked back into the kitchen. A few moments passed and he walked out with a tray containing a burger, fries and a milkshake. He placed it in front of me, and I smiled warmly at him.

"Kind of early for a burger and milkshake, don't you think Andrew?" He smiled, walking around the counter and taking a seat next to me.

He took a hold of my injured hand, and lightly grazed his thumb across it. "Never too early." he chuckled softly, eyes slowly lingering to my bandaged hand. He raised it up to my eye level questioningly. "What happened?"

I shifted my eyes to my lap; I've known Andrew nearly all my life and I looked up to him as my older brother. He was the only person I had told of what was going on in my life; from my home life, down to my senshi life. Well…had to tell, since he was the only person to notice my sour mood, and the new bruises I fashioned. Besides, he is the only person I fully trust and I love him dearly. So, with a heavy sigh, I responded.

"I brought home another bad grade and Ken punished me." I watched as a frown appeared on his handsome features, and I couldn't help but cringe.

"How?" he replied, voice turning cold, eyes falling dull.

"Placed my hand on a burning stove while he screamed at me." Andrew's jaw clenched tightly and I slowly raised my eyes to his heated ones.

"Andy…don't get upset, I deserved it." Before I could blink, Andrew spun around in his seat, taking a hold of my face between his soft hands; his eyes burning with a silent rage.

"Getting sent to your room or not being about to hang out with your friends is punishment. Your step father forcing your hand on a burning stove is abuse. You're too good of a person to deserve such treatment."

I frowned and shifted my eyes away from him; why must he tell me these lies? "I'm not a good person Andy, I hurt everyone around me."

"That is not true."

I laughed bitterly.

"Molly and dad died because of me. Mom hates me, the girls are always on my case…and I'm starting to believe Darien doesn't want me anymore." Oops, did I forget to mention Darien, my super hot boyfriend? I also forgot to mention that he is Tuxedo Mask, the heroine that always seems to be saving my ass from those annoying Youma.

Andrew sighed heavily, pressing his forehead against mine, before pulling me into a tight hug. I let myself fall into his chest, breathing in his scent deeply. God he always smells good! I breathed in the scent once more as I pondered if he wore the same cologne my father once wore.

"It's not your fault what happened to your dad and Molly, it was an accident. Your mom is still grieving and has issues she needs to sort out. The girls scold you because they love you and want what's best for you, and I know for a fact that Darien loves you Sere."

I reluctantly pulled back from his embrace with a soft smile. "You always know the right thing to say."

On the inside I was frowning deeply; Andrew was far too kind…but I knew that truth…I cause so much pain…

Andrew pulled away from me as well and patted his hand against the counter with a smile. "I know you didn't eat anything this morning, so dig in before your food gets cold." He stood from his seat, and I hungrily tore into my well cooked meal. Andrew went behind the counter and began cleaning out glasses with a towel. He shook his head softly, taking note that my bandages ran up my arm as well.

"You've been cutting again." more a statement than a question. I stiffened, before taking a large gulp from my milkshake.

"Yeah." I closed her eyes, expecting Andrew's outburst, but it never came. Instead, he asked me a question softly.

"You're coming to my place tonight?" I finished off my milkshake with nod and then finished off the last bit of fries. On many occasions I would find myself cuddled up with Andrew in his bed, crying my heart out throughout the night, while he tried his damnedest to console me, filling my head with sweet lies that none of this was my fault.

I removed myself from the stool, picking up my school bag from beside it. "Thanks Andy." Andrew waved as I headed for the door, and I could feel his eyes on my retreating back till he couldn't see me any more.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly trudged my way to school grounds and inwardly smiled as the late bell sounded; I was right on time! I made my way into the school building and stopped by my locker to retrieve some books. Once I had what I needed I left for my class room and walked in with a sheepish smile. My teacher Ms. Haruna glared at me with those dark green eyes of hers and she pointed heatedly to my seat.

"You've got yourself another detention!" With a pout I made my way to my seat and sat heavily into it and pulled out my books as I heard my classmates snickering at my usual punishment. Propping my chin on my good hand, I began to tune out the lecture and my eyes drifted to an empty desk beside me…Molly's desk.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I pondered why I kept doing this to myself. Why did I look to her desk everyday…hoping…praying that I would see my goofy red headed friend sitting in her seat, passing me notes complaining how boring this class was, or drawing little funny sketches of Ms. Haruna… I guess I can't accept the fact that she isn't coming back…not today, tomorrow, or ever for that matter and…I'm to blame.

A ruler slamming down on my desk snapped me out of my depressing thoughts. With a jump, I looked up to see my teacher standing before me. I took notice that the whole class is looking at me as well and I felt myself shrink in my seat.

"Ms. Tuskino, I suggest you start paying attention before you earn yourself lunch detention as well." Once again the snickers started, and I looked down at my desk and nodded.

"Yes Ms. Haruna." Humph… something must of crawled up her ass and died this morning! I heard her heels clicking on the floor, signaling that she walked away from me and I sighed heavily, refusing to look away from my text book. Today is not a good day.

….

I was finally set free from detention and walked down the street in a fast pace, two bouquets of flowers and my school bag clutched awkwardly in my good hand. I looked both ways before darting across the street and briskly made my way into a cemetery.

Within a few minutes I found one of the graves I was looking for. I stared upon the name of Sasuke Tsukino written across a tombstone and I brushed my fingertips over the name. I squatted and delicately placed the flowers down before the stone as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I miss you so much Daddy." I sniffled. "I can believe its been five years already…"

I paused, staring off blankly as I continued to talk. "You know…sometimes I can hear you calling my name…other times I could swear I've seem you sitting in your favorite chair, smoking on a pipe, laughing as you read your favorite comic in the newspaper."

I smiled sadly, wiping the tears that continued to fall. "I guess I'm going crazy." I stood to my feet. "I wish I could go back in time…if I hadn't been so selfish…God I'm so sorry Daddy." I covered my mouth as I choked back a sob. Trying to recollect myself, I walked away grabbing my belongings. There was someone else I had to pay my respects to as well.

I made my way to the next tombstone and I squatted, placing the flowers down, and began to chew on my bottom lip lost in thought, captured in the grasp of haunting memories. Shaking my head and standing to my feet, I ran my fingers through my blonde bangs.

"Molly…if only you knew how sorry I am…if only I had been stronger you would be here right now. I failed you…" I closed my eyes as I felt a new onslaught of tears threatening to fall. I kissed my finger tips and placed them on her name that was engraved in the tombstone.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

….

(Darien's POV)

I sat upon my sofa, tears burning in my eyes. Closing them tightly I let them fall as I buried my face into the palms of my hands.

"How could I be so stupid!" I muttered, lashing out and angrily slamming my fist onto the coffee table before me. I had just received one of the worst phone calls any man could ever have. Someone who wasn't Serena was pregnant with his child. Not only was the person not Serena, but the girl was the biggest whore in Juuban's district.

I sat staring off blankly momentarily, trying to figure out what to do next. I had to tell Serena, even though I didn't want too. I knew that this new found information would crush her and I can't bare causing her pain.

"Should of thought of that before you stupidly laid that bitch." chided my conscious. With a sigh I picked up my cell phone and sent my lover…well, probably soon to be ex-lover a text message.

I tossed my phone onto my coffee table and sprawled out on the sofa, desperately trying to figure out the best way to explain the predicament I brought upon myself to the girl I loved with all of my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

.::Serena's POV::.

After leaving the cemetery to pay my respects, I looked at my watch and cussed under my breath realizing how late I was running for the Senshi meeting. I bolted for the shrine that my friend Rei and her grandfather owned.

"Rei is going to kill me!" I screeched, and as to be expected, I tripped over my own two feet, having a notorious klutz attack, unceremoniously colliding to the concrete below me. I let off a silent scream of agony as my body landed on my injured hand and arm; my school bag falling a few feet ahead of me. I clutched my hand to my chest; trying to ease the searing pain, as tears started to fall.

"Serena are you alright?" I stiffened, slowly rising unsteadily to my feet. I turned my head to see my advisor looking upon me worried. Giving her a watery smile I nodded.

"I'm fine Luna." fine was far from how I felt but I wouldn't tell her that. She doesn't need to worry about me.

Luna stepped closer to me and suddenly jumped up on my shoulder, seeing the pain clearly etched across my face.

"You don't look alright." retorted the feline, trying to get a good look at my wounded appendage.

"Really…I'm okay."

"No you're not, your trembling."

"I'm cold."

"It's 80 degrees."

Fucking persistent cat! I frowned and began to head to Rei's shrine once again, feeling my advisor's eyes scrutinizing me. I licked my lips nervously, wishing she would stop looking at me with those beady little eyes of hers. I kept my own eyes ahead of me and slowly began to see the shrine coming into view; thank God!

I made my way to the entrance gate of the shrine and bolted up the steps two at a time, ignoring the protests my body made. Luna jumped off my shoulder with a growl and bound up the steps behind me, causing me to giggle.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, I bent over at the waist breathing heavily. I wiped the sweat that trickled down the side of my face and proceeded into the shrine doors. I stepped inside and smiled softly hearing my friends giggling amongst themselves.

"Amy should really check and make sure you are alright." replied Luna. I shook my head at the suggestion and began to head towards the bathroom.

"No, that's okay Luna. I'm alright." Flashing the feline a reassuring smile, I continued my voyage down the hall. I didn't noticed Luna's frown as I quickly made my way into the bathroom. I closed the door quietly behind me and pressed my head against the door with a heavy sigh. I realized I was still trembling and I raised my injured hand to my line of vision, cussing lightly at seeing blood seeping through the bandages.

I turned towards the bathroom sink, wondering if Rei had any bandages in the medicine cabinet. I slowly trudged my way towards the sink, opening the medicine cabinet and to my displeasure there were no bandages in sight.

"Damn it." I muttered. I jumped slightly as I heard a catchy tune signaling off. Rummaging through my book bag I pulled out my cell phone and seen that I had a text message from my boyfriend. With a smile I checked the message that read 'we need to talk.' Frowning deeply I closed my phone and placed it back in my book bag.

"What does he need to talk to me about?" I muttered. I ran my fingers through my bangs and sighed heavily. I looked down at my bandaged hand realizing that I had to do something quickly. I stepped over towards the sink and began peel off the blood soaked bandages, wincing in pain when the material pulled at my tender skin.

To my horror I heard a knock on the bathroom door and before I could utter a word, the door swung open. I quickly stepped away from the sink and hid my arm behind me to see Amy looking upon me with an arched brow. I could feel blood trickling down my arm and I began praying to the Gods that it didn't splash to the floor.

Amy cleared her throat and fixed her glasses upon her face. "Luna said you were hurt."

I couldn't stop the scowl that suddenly appeared upon my face as I silently cursed Luna for meddling with my problems. I realized that Amy was now frowning as well and I quickly flashed her one of my silly grins and giggled nervously.

"I don't know what she's talking about."

The blue haired genius cocked her head to the side, frown deepening. "Really now?"

I nodded my head a bit too quickly and I watched as my friend gave me a small smile and shake her head.

"You're pretty bad at lying Serena," she suddenly giggled as she began to point out my flaws. "You have bloody bandages on the sink and you're dripping blood on the floor."

I could feel the blood drain from my face as Amy stepped closer to me. "So let me see your injury." I gulped as I felt my heart beating rapidly against my rib cage and I fought back the tears of fear that began to well up in my eyes. Amy must have felt my anxiety because she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Let me see Serena." I blinked back my tears and inhaled deeply before pulling out my mutilated hand and arm. I watched as Amy gasped, taking a startled step back and covering her mouth with both hands. She stared upon the appendage for quite some time before she raised tear-filled dark blue eyes upon me.

"What happened?" Amy whispered, voice wavering.

I exhaled, realizing I was holding my breath. I looked down at my arm and made a quick decision. "I got hurt in that youma battle last night. I fell on my way over here and it reopened." I forced a grin knowing full well that it didn't reach my eyes. "You know how klutzy I am." Amy stared me hard in the eyes for a moment before flashing me a smile and nodding her head.

"Oh, okay. Well let me go get my medic bag." she turned and began walking out the door. She paused in the doorway and turned towards me. "You know you're suppose to let me know when you're hurt Serena."

"I know… I'm sorry, I was just in a real hurry to get home." I replied.

Amy nodded. "Alright, I'll be back." she turned away and closed the door quietly behind her.

.::Amy's POV::.

I closed the door behind me and ran my hand through my short blue hair. With a heavy sigh I turned and looked at the bathroom door with a shake of my head, not believing what I had just seen. Serena's forearm was covered in scars and gashes that were oozing with blood and then her hand was bright red and covered in blisters.

"Why are you lying to me Serena?" I whispered before turning away from door. "What are you hiding that is so bad that you can't tell us what's going on?" I then began to head towards the room where I left my bag. I stepped into the room and all conversation ceased and I looked upon the girls, Artemis and Luna.

"Where's Odango?" questioned Rei, placing the manga she was reading down on her lap.

"In the bathroom." I took a hold of my medic bag and looked upon my comrades. "When Serena leaves, we all need to talk."

Lita frowned and sat up in her seat beside Mina. "Why, what's wrong?"

"We'll talk when Serena leaves." With that I walked out of the room and headed back towards the bathroom.

.::Serena's POV::.

I jumped up on the sink counter and began kicking me feet and humming a soft melody out of boredom. I flashed a small smile as Amy returned and placed her medic bag down beside me. She wordlessly reached into her bag and pulled out the needed necessities to fix me up. She finished up rather quickly and cleaned up her mess and grinned up at me.

"Come on, the girls are waiting." She helped me down from the counter and we both made our way back into the room with the rest of the girls. Upon entering all conversations halted and I could feel everyone's eyes but Amy's boring into me.

I furrowed my brows feeling uncomfortable and quickly found a seat on the floor in the corner of Rei's bedroom. I heard Luna clear her throat as I was setting up some pillows to rest on. I leaned back getting comfortable as Luna began the senshi meeting and I slowly began to tune her out as I became lost in my own thoughts.

My mind wondered back to my boyfriend Darien and began thinking about his text message he had sent me. I couldn't figure out what he wanted to talk to me about, though I really did need to talk to him about something important as well. I'm two weeks late on my menstrual cycle and to say the least; I am freaking out!

I looked down at my ring finger where I wore the promise ring Darien had gotten me for Christmas a few months ago. I smiled dreamily upon the jewelry that had a silver band and a light pink jewel encased in the center. I had to tell him today, I just had to get this off my chest.

"Serena!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around me bewilderedly as my friends and advisors were looking back at me and sniggering. I furrowed my brows in confusion, still unable to pinpoint who had called my name.

"Huh?"

"The meeting is over Odango." replied a giggling Rei. I cocked my head to the side still caught up in confusion. My eyes suddenly widened as the priestess's words sunk in and I jumped up from my seat and gathered my things as fast as I could; now was my time to talk to Darien!

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" questioned Luna.

"I need to talk to Darien." I paused, pulling my book bag strap over my shoulder. "Oh and Luna, I think it would be best if you stayed at Mina's house tonight." Before the feline could say a word I bounded out of the room with a wave to my friends. I made a quick retreat outside and stopped at the top of the stairs to pull out my cell phone. I sent a text message to Darien that I was on my way before making a full fledge dash down the stairs and off of the shrine's property.

.::Author's POV::.

Mina shook her head as she watched Serena bound out the room like a bat out of hell and then turned her attention to her blue haired friend, whom didn't speak a word at the senshi meeting.

"Amy, what is it you wanted to talk about?" questioned the blonde.

Amy shifted uncomfortably as all eyes turned to her. She wrung her fingers together before clearing her throat and began speaking. "There is something wrong with Serena."

"What isn't wrong with Serena?" muttered Rei with a roll of her eyes.

Amy shook her head becoming serious…too serious. "Seriously Rei, there is something wrong." She shifted her eyes to Luna. "You weren't kidding when you said Serena was hurt Luna."

Luna furrowed her cat like brows as the tension thickened in the room. "Is she okay? questioned the feline advisor.

"Well…" Amy shook her head trying to figure out where to start. "Serena told me she was hurt in that youma battle last night, but those wounds…those wounds did not come from that Youma."

"What do you mean Amy?" questioned Lita, becoming very concerned.

"Well… she had gashes down her forearm…and then her hand…it was burned really badly."

"This is Serena we are talking about Amy. It could have been one of her infamous klutz attacks." replied Rei, trying to reassure the blunette.

"No Rei, it's deeper than that." replied Amy.

"I believe Amy is right," said Luna. "I've been keeping an eye on her lately…she avoids home as much as possible and when she's there she stays in her room. I've also noticed her on many occasions sneaking back in the house moments before school starts."

Rei began to frown with worry. "What do you suppose we do, confront her about it?"

Amy shook her head. "No, she will deny everything and lie like she did with me."

"Then what can we do?" asked Lita.

"Spend more time with her; keep a closer eye on her. Maybe if we show her we truly care about her then she will open up to us." replied Mina. Everyone's eyes widened at how much sense Mina had just made.

"That sounds great!" exclaimed Amy, shock evident in her voice.

Mina grinned and threw up a 'V' for victory. "Thanks!"

"Why don't we have a sleep over here tomorrow night? We can rent some movies and get some snacks."

"Great idea Rei." Replied Mina as she stood up from her seat on the ground. "I really need to get home; I will call you guys tonight so we can discuss all we need." Everyone nodded and began to pack up their things save for Rei. Everyone filed out of the room and soon out of the shrine, leaving Rei to ponder over what Odango could be hiding.

Author: Hope you enjoyed ^_^ please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon

::Serena's POV::.

Yawning, I leaned back as the elevator rode up to the top floor where Darien's apartment was so I could talk to him. I was feeling rather excited as I thought of the possibility that I may be pregnant, Darien and I could move in together and get married; live happily ever after!

A loud ding rang off signaling that I had reached my destination and that it was time for my departure. With a squeal I hopped off of the elevator and quickly made my way down the hallway that was decorated with starch white walls and pearl white tiled floors. I stopped at the door numbered 214 and knocked upon it.

The door suddenly opened and Darien stood before me with a smile upon his face. I grinned and stepped up on my tip toes and kissed my lover on the cheek and then stepped into the apartment. I placed my book bag down on the sofa and took a seat beside it as Darien closed the front door.

He stepped around the couch and stood in front of me, running his fingers through his disheveled hair nervously. He licked his lips and shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets. I arched a brow at his odd behavior, shifting myself in my seat to become more comfortable.

"Well I know I came here so we can talk, which is good because I have something important to tell you." I replied as I laced my fingers upon my lap. Darien nodded his head and began to pace the small living area; much to my puzzlement.

"Well I have something I need to get off my chest." spoke Darien. I nodded slowly as I felt my heart quicken its pace as I felt fear grip at my soul. I swallowed deeply as I started to shift uncomfortably; feeling as though a thunder cloud of doom was looming over my head.

"What is it that you need to get off your chest Dare?" I just about whispered, watching as he slowed his pacing to a stop and look upon me with fear and guilt sending frantic alarms off in my head. I furrowed my brows knowing that I wasn't going to like what was going to be said and I began to prepare myself for what may be a devastating blow.

Darien gulped, psyching himself up. "I need to talk to you about something that I did."

_'Something that you did?_' my mind screamed, unconsciously clenching my jaw. "What did you do?" I asked coolly, even though I was terrified of what his response may be.

The ebony haired upperclassman sighed, deciding to spill his dirty deeds. "Reika is pregnant."

I arched a brow, a little bewildered by his response. "That's nice… but what does that have to do with you?"

"It's my child." He whispered.

I could have sworn I felt my heart stop as I struggled to breathe. I suddenly cocked my head to the side trying to decipher if I had heard him right.

"You…" I blinked a few times after replaying what he had just said in my mind. "What…you what!"

Darien stepped forward and moved his coffee table to the side and kneeled down before me, taking my hands into his much larger ones. "Can you forgive me?"

I narrowed my eyes upon his pleading face as I felt my heart shattering to a million pieces. I snatched my hands from his as if I had been burned, stopping short of growling at him "Why…why'd you do it?"

I watched as Darien's eyes glazed over as if he became lost in a sudden memory. "I was at a party some of my college buddies were having. I got drunk, she happened to be there and we started talking…and things just got way out of hand."

"Being drunk does not justify you're actions Darien!"

"I know that and I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry!" I stood up in outrage. "You're fucking sorry? You betrayed me Darien! Not only did you sleep with another woman, you didn't even have the decency in you to wear some protection and got her pregnant! How could you?"

"I don't know…" he replied pitifully."I didn't mean to hurt you."

I shook my head looking upon him with disgust and began to walk away from him. I was suddenly stopped when Darien threw his arms around my waist and held me back.

"Don't leave me…I'm sorry!" I turned and looked down at his tear stained face as I felt tears of my own begin to well. I unraveled his arms from my waist and took a few steps back from him.

"How do you think we are going to work out now Darien? You're having a baby with another girl and I will never be able to trust you again. I'm sorry Darien… but it's over." Taking another step back as Darien reached for me once more; I looked down at my ring clad finger and pulled the jewelry off of it. I placed the ring down before my feet, allowing my tears to fall.

"Good bye Darien."

"Wait…what did you have to tell me?" he just about screamed frantically.

I turned away from him and tried to wipe away my tears that wouldn't cease to fall.

"It doesn't matter anymore." With that, I snatched my belongings from the sofa, ignoring his calls as I walked out of his apartment and out of his life.

…

As soon as I was able to escape the apartment complex, I took off to a full fledge run, letting my legs take me where ever they wanted to go. The sun was hidden behind thick thunder clouds as the heavens opened up and unleashed a down pour of rain to cleanse the earth. I couldn't really decipher whether my tears or the rain was blurring my vision as I felt my heart constrict in agony; I kept pushing myself to run as fast and as far as I could.

I finally slowed my pace to a stop as I heaved heavily and bent over at the waist before crashing down to my knees, unable to stop the onslaught of sobs that escaped me. The world around me fazed out as I became overwhelmed with the new agonizing pain of heartache. I wrapped my arms around my knees, burying my face into my knees and cried for all I was worth.

I don't know how long I sat brokenly crying my heart out but I soon regained my composure and slowly stood to my feet. I closed my eyes and rose my head up towards the sky, letting the rain attempt to shower away my dulling pain. A tremor erupted and coursed throughout my entire being and I wrapped my arms around my body as my teeth began to chatter. I sniffled, looking around my surroundings, realizing where I was and that I was at the park. With a heavy sigh I began to head to the place where I felt the most comfortable and safe.

.::Andrew's POV::.

I quickly locked the door to the Arcade as the last group of people exited the building. I began making my way to the tables to wipe them off, the last thing I needed to do before I could head off home and wait on Serena.

I was suddenly startled when I heard a rather loud banging coming from the door. I frowned in annoyance, preparing to tell whomever it was that the arcade was closed and to return tomorrow. Though, as I stood before the door I was dumbstruck to see a soaking wet Serena trembling in the rain.

Regaining my composure, I unlocked the door and stood frozen as empty dull blue eyes stared back at me. Without words being exchanged, I pulled her into a tight embrace as I heard her sniffle and then break down into heart wrenching sobs. I rubbed her back soothingly as I escorted her to sit at a booth. I kneeled down before her and cupped her face into my hands.

"What happened?" I questioned, wiping away her tears with my thumbs.

Serena sniffled, "It's over"

I arched a brow confused. "What's over?"

"Me and Darien." She hiccupped and stared me hard in the face.

"He hurt me so bad Andy."

…_hiccup_…

"He got Reika pregnant."

…_hiccup_…

"How could he do this to me?"

…_hiccup…hiccup_…

"How could he do this to me…I thought he loved me Andy." Serena buried her face into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, feeling anger burning within me; how could Darien do this to her?

I shifted my eyes down to Serena's trembling form, feeling terrible that I had to finish my job at her most time of need.

"I'm going to go and finish closing down and then we can go to my place, okay?" I felt Serena nod her head against my chest and I pulled away from her. I watched as she folded her arms upon the table and buried her face within them. I leaned over and rubbed her back for a moment, before standing and headed off to finish my task.

I finished everything quickly and made my way to Serena. She was in the same position that I left her in and I placed my hand on her shoulder. She let off a light snore signaling that she was sleeping and I let a soft smile come across my face. I went and turned off the lights and scooped the sleeping blonde up in my arms. I exited the arcade and shuffled the blonde in my arms and locked the door.

I nodded my head towards an elderly couple whom were staring upon me oddly as I quickly made my way towards my car and once again shifted Serena in my arms and unlocked the car doors. I placed Serena on the passenger side and buckled her in and then hurriedly made my way to the other side and climbed into the driver side.

I drove off and began heading home. I shifted my eyes towards the blonde and smiled as she curled up in the seat. I shook my head, completely appalled of what my bone headed friend had done to my best friend. I felt my hands clench the steering wheel as I felt anger forming over what Darien had done; although, Serena's moan snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned to see her sitting up in her seat. I watched as she looked around her and then slowly shift her eyes towards me. She gave me a half smile before slouching back in her seat and stared blankly out of the window; tears once again trailing down her face.

I sighed deeply and pulled into my own apartment complex and parked my vehicle. I helped the heartbroken teen out of the car and escorted her inside. The elevator ride was held in silence save for Serena's occasional sniffle. Once the 'ding' rang off we began walking down the familiar hallway that lead to my domain.

Finally reaching my apartment door I unlocked it and stepped into my place. I turned on the lights and closed and locked the door after Serena had stepped in. I slung my arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to me.

"How about you go take a shower and slip into some dry clothes while I go and make you some soup?" I replied.

Serena nodded and slowly made her way through my apartment and towards my bedroom where I knew she was grabbing my favorite navy blue long sleeved button down shirt and a pair of black boxer shorts with pink and white hearts decorated on them. They were given to me as a joke and Serena had found them stuffed in the furthest corner of my dresser draw. She walked out of the room still in her zombie like state and had the before described clothing clutched in her arms. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door as I made my way towards the kitchen to make her some soup.

After placing the now well cooked soup in a bowl and fixing a cup of juice; I brought the objects in the living room area on the coffee table. I turned on the television and flipped the channel to some anime show Serena liked to watch. Serena exited the bathroom with her wet clothing in her hands. I made my way over to her and took the wet clothing from her and disposed of them in the laundry room. When I returned, Serena was sitting on the couch eating soup and laughing at something on the T.V.

I sat down with her and we watched T.V. quietly together. Serena finished off her soup and placed it down on the coffee table and then cuddled up against my side. It wasn't long before Serena's breathing went steady and she had fallen fast asleep. I too soon followed in her lead and fell into a rather peaceful slumber as well.

.::Serena's POV::.

I stifled a yawn as I suddenly awakened from my slumber. I sat up and realized that I was pressed up against Andrew and he had an arm wrapped tightly around me. I smiled softly and looked upon his sleeping face and pondered over how he could be so sweet to me. My eyes soon shifted over towards my soup bowl and remember that I had finished it off. With a small pout I unraveled myself from Andrew's arms and scooped up my bowl and made my way into the kitchen.

I looked into the pot that was still sitting on the stove and grinned when I seen that there was more soup left. My stomach growled hungrily as I poured the rest of the soup in to the bowl and placed the pan into the sink. I placed the bowl into the microwave and went to grab my spoon, but accidentally knocked it off of the counter, and watched it fall to the floor.

"Dang it," I muttered as I picked up the fallen spoon and tossed it into the sink. I then made my over to the drawer that held the eating utensils and pulled it open. I stiffened as my eyes suddenly landed upon a knife and a flash of Darien's treachery came back and invaded my mind. I took a step back and placed a hand to me head, never taking my eyes off of the knife that seemed to be calling my name.

I swallowed deeply and slowly made my way back to the drawer. I grabbed the lethal utensil and gripped it tightly in my hand. A devious smile crept upon my face, suddenly heading towards the bathroom, soup all but forgotten. I closed the door behind me and made my way to the bath tub and stepped inside. Once I was in the cool bath tub I rolled up the sleeve to Andy's shirt and placed the blade upon my wrist and I felt my breathing begin to quicken as I felt adrenaline rushing through my veins. I bit my bottom lip with anticipation as I heard a voice telling me to release the pain, release the heartache, release the darkness that was forming in my heart…and I did just that.

I took the knife and sliced it across my flesh, moaning as every hair on the back of my neck stood erect. I became enraptured in the feeling of relief as I glided the blade expertly across my arm. I slowly began to smile as the pain started to fade and the calming numbness began flowing through me like a breath of fresh air. My eyes suddenly focused and I stared down at the damage I had put upon myself and smiled at the grueling wounds.

I held the knife over my wrist as one passing thought crossed my mind; why don't you finish it? I licked my suddenly dry lips as I pondered over that thought. Why don't I finish it…no one will miss me…I only cause pain…no one loves me. I gripped the knife handle more tightly as I filled my self with more self hate.

I felt a few tears fall from my eyes as I realized that there was no reason for me to be in this world… and with that passing thought I took a deep long cut along my forearm. After a few moments of wallowing in the wonderful bliss of feeling numb, I dropped the knife as I suddenly began to feel light headed. I leaned back heavily into the bathtub as the world around me began to darken, a small sadistic smirk forming upon face.

"Molly…Daddy…I'm coming…" with those words spoken, I fell into unconsciousness.

.::Andrew's POV::.

A rather annoying ding rang out, which caused me to snap out of my peaceful slumber. I looked around myself in confusion as I realized that Serena wasn't beside me anymore. I jumped out of my seat alarmed and looked around wildly, not seeing the blonde in sight. I made my way into the kitchen and saw END flickering on the microwave screen. I opened it up and spotted a freshly warmed bowl of soup inside.

I furrowed my brows and closed the door and made my way down the hall, calling out Serena's name as I did so. I checked my bedroom and saw that it was empty and then I made my way to the bathroom. I knocked on the door and heard no response, so then I took a hold of the door knob and opened the door, stepping into the room. My eyes widened as I saw the bloodied figure lying in a state of unconsciousness in my bath tub.

"Oh my God!"

Author: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sm

.::Andrew's POV::.

Time seemed to have frozen as I stared at the unconscious girl in my bathtub. Serena was lying back in the tub, an arm draped over the side of the tub in a bloodied mess. From the beginning of her forearm and down to her wrist was decorated in varying gashes in size and depth. Rivulets of crimson trails flowed from the open gashes and crept its way down her finger tips and dripped to the rapidly growing puddle on the floor. Serena's complexion was a ghastly white, eyes closed, head tilted to the side and her mouth slightly a gaped.

Before I knew it, I was kneeling down before her, taking notice to the slow rise and fall of her chest. I snatched a towel that was hanging over the sink and wrapped it tightly around Serena's arm. I scooped the unconscious blonde up in my arms and dashed my way out of the bathroom and out of the apartment, somehow scooping up my keys along the way. I ran past the elevators and took the stairs, running down them as quickly as I could. I kicked the exit door open and made my way to my car, softly placing the person I cared about most in the passenger seat and buckled her up and closed the door. Soon I had taken my place in the driver's seat and sped off towards the hospital.

I whipped my car in front of the entrance of the emergency room of the hospital and quickly turned off the car and jumped out, running around to the passenger side, scooping up Serena's nearly lifeless form and cradled her close to me. I rushed through the automatic double doors and barged into the emergency room, startling the receptionist who was typing away on her computer behind a Plexiglas window.

The woman jumped up abruptly from behind her computer desk and snatched up the phone and began dialing. Once she was finished, she exited her confined office space and came towards me with a look of urgency.

"What happened?" asked the elderly woman, eyes locked on Serena's wrist, seeing the blood seeping through the thick towel.

"I…I think she tried to commit suicide," I responded, voice wavering.

Just then a few nurses and a doctor came plowing through a sealed off door with a stretcher. One of the nurses ushered me over towards the stretcher and told me to place Serena down on it. As soon as I placed her on the stretcher, Serena was wheeled off and gone from my sight; the receptionist placed a wrinkled hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"You're wife should be alright, don't worry." The woman gave me the faintest hint of a smile and I slowly shook my head.

"She isn't my wife."

"Oh I apologize. Are you a boyfriend or a family member?"

I shifted my eyes to the floor. "She's my sister."

"Alright then, well I need you to come and fill out some paper work…do you need to contact anyone?"

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"When you're finished making your phone calls, please return to my desk and I'll give you the paperwork." with that, the woman turned away and returned to her office and sat behind her desk. My eyes shifted towards the door I had seen Serena go through and I silently sent a prayer to the Gods that everything was going to be alright.

Forcing my legs to move, I headed out of the hospital and made my way to my car and climbed into the driver's seat, turning on my vehicle and moving it to a parking spot. I leaned back heavily in the chair and pulled out my cell phone, pondering who I was going to call on this devastating occurrence.

Flipping open my phone and going through my contact list, my eyes fell upon Amy's name and I clicked on the blue-haired genius's name. I began to silently psyche myself up in telling to girl that one of her closest friends tried to end her life as I listened to the ringing on the other end.

"Hello?" came a sleepy response.

I jumped up startled before answering. "Amy?"

"Hey Andrew." there was a small pause. "You do realize what time it is, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but this is an emergency."

"What's wrong?"

Tears burned at the back of my eyes and I felt my throat tighten with unshed tears. "Serena's in the hospital."

"What! What happened?" came Amy's panicked voice.

"She tried…" I let a few tears roll down my face as I rested my forehead in the palm of my hand. "She tried to kill herself Amy."

I heard Amy's gasp of surprise and there was a moment of silence before I heard Amy speak again, voice thick and wavering. "I will call the others and be there as soon as possible."

"Alright, thanks Amy."

"Of course, see you soon."

I'm not really sure how long I sat in the car listening to the dial tone but I came too and replaced my phone back in my pants' pocket and climbed out of the car and walked my way back to the emergency room. I made my way over to the receptionist desk and quickly filled out the paperwork and then made my way into the waiting room. I sat down heavily into the seat and stared down at my blood stained hands with tear filled eyes.

…

I slowly raised my head when I heard the Emergency room's door open and I silently watched as Serena's friends piled into the room in the brink of hysteria; each of them holding a look of worry and tears in their eyes. The fiery miko was the first to come before me and she silently stared down at me before deciding to speak.

"Please tell me she's okay…"

I stared into her pained hopeful eyes and my heart cracked because I didn't have an answer for her. "I don't know. I haven't heard anything yet."

"Where's Serena?" Everyone's head snapped towards the entrance way of the hospital and I felt my eyes narrow dangerously close.

"What are you doing here Darien?"

Darien shifted his navy blue upon me with a frown. "I want to know if my girlfriend is alright."

I felt a growl rumble from deep within me as I clenched my hands into tight fists. "She isn't your girlfriend anymore." The girls looked between Darien and I, completely confused with what was going on, but kept silent.

"Don't speak on anything you don't know nothing about!" snapped Darien, becoming angry by his friend's very true words.

I smirked. "I know that you cheated on Serena with Reika and got her pregnant." The girls gasped at the new found information and stared at Darien in utter disbelief.

Darien growled and took a menacing step forward. "Shut the fuck up Andrew…"

"No I will not!" I stood from my seat and stared at my friend with rage filled eyes. "I'm tired of you treating her like shit time and time again. My best friend just tried to kill her self in my bathroom because she was so heartbroken over you…you're the reason why she's here…you're the one that pushed her over the edge!"

Before I knew it, I was sitting on the cold tiled floor of the hospital, cradling my now rapidly swelling eye, staring upon Darien who had just struck me.

"Can't take the heat I see." I spat, as I slowly rose to my feet and retook my seat on the hard plastic seat, glaring daggers upon Darien. I slowly shifted my eyes to the girls whom stood dumbfounded of the actions and words they had just witnessed.

Lita clenched her jaw and turned her head towards Darien, her own rage concealed in her sapphire green eyes. "How could you do that to her?"

Darien looked down shamefully to the floor unable to take the accusing looks any longer. "I know and I'm sorry! I told her I didn't mean it!"

Rei shook her head taking a seat beside Andrew. "You disgust me."

Mina shook her head unable to believe what had happened. "You were all she ever talked about…she really loves you and you return the favor by breaking her heart like it didn't matter to you…I think you should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until I see Serena."

"That is really not wise right now Darien." replied Amy, looking upon the ebony haired man with a frown. "If you want what's best for Serena I suggest you wait a few days."

"Or forever…" I muttered. Darien glared at me in which I returned by a ten-fold.

Darien suddenly sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and then nodded. "Alright…I'll leave. Will you at least let me know what's going on when you find out?"

Amy nodded. "I can do that for you."

"Thank you." Darien turned and glared at me once more and then turned and left. I stared at his retreating back before my attention was drawn to the girls whom had each found a seat; Rei and Lita on my right and Mina and Amy on my left. I slouched back in my seat and traced my probably now very vibrant black eye and sighed heavily.

"You need an ice pack." replied Amy as she looked upon me with concern.

I gave her a small smile. "I'm alright."

We all were drawn to the door where Serena had passed through when it opened up wide and a middle-aged male doctor walked out with a clip board. He raised his head and fixed his glasses upon his face and looked at us with a small smile.

"Are you here for Serena Tuskino?"

I jumped to my feet and nodded my head enthusiastically. "Yes we are, is she alright?"

"Are you a family member sir?"

"Yes! I'm her brother."

The doctor nodded and looked down at her clipboard. "She is stable."

Author: ^_^ Hoped you enjoyed! Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews! It's been a minute, hopefully I'm over this writer's block! Oh, I have a new fic out called Runaways, check it out ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own Sm

.::Serena's POV::.

Much to my horror, I slowly open my eyes to see that I was still on this God-forsaken planet. Hearing the heart monitor beside me, I realized that I was in a hospital as I stared blankly up at the ceiling in the dark room; I couldn't believe it!

I openly embraced death…

And it rejected me…

Rejected me and tossed me back in this morbid cruel world…

What kind of shit is that?

Sighing deeply, I looking down at my heavily bandaged arm emotionlessly. I really don't know what to feel.

I'm at rock bottom…

I've lost the will to live…

What the hell am I suppose to do now?

To keep on living in this façade, smiling and laughing…

Even though I feel so dead inside…

That's no way to live.

With a bitter smile and a few tears slipping pass my eyes, I raised my good arm, pressing my fingers against my temple as I felt a headache coming on. With a soft moan, I slowly began to sit up and reached for the controls on the side of the bed. I pushed one of the buttons until the head of the bed raised and I was in a sitting position.

"Serena?"

I jumped startled before snapping my head towards Andrew who had been sitting in a chair up against the wall. He yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stood. He dragged his seat across the floor and set it beside my bed and retook his seat. He took my bandaged hand in his and looked upon me with tear filled eyes.

With a trembling hand he wiped a tear from my sickly pale face. "How are you feeling?"

With a heavy sigh, I shifted my eyes onto the bed. "To be honest…a bit drowsy."

Andrew smiled weakly at me, now holding my bandaged hand within both of his. "You gave everyone a scare."

I furrowed my brows. "Everyone? Who all knows about this?"

"Amy, Mina, Rei, Lita…and Darien." My heart constricted painfully in my chest upon the mentioning of **his** name and I clenched Andrew's hand in my own. My eyes suddenly darkened as I thought of the possibility of being pregnant. I stared down at my belly…how could I…what if I was pregnant…what if I killed the baby. I shook my head to clear my thoughts…now is not the time…I could…not…be pregnant.

I turned to look upon Andrew once again. "My Mom?"

The blonde haired teen shook his head. "No I haven't told her."

With relief flowing through me, I gave my best friend a true genuine smile. "Thanks Andy."

Andrew returned the smile, brushing back a couple blonde locks from my eyes. "You know they're going to find out."

I frowned at the "_they're_" which meant Ken and Sam as well. "I don't want to go back."

"Sere…"

"If I go back I'll do this again and hopefully I'll succeed next time." I growled darkly.

Andrew swallowed deeply, a frown of his own coming upon his face. "Don't talk like that."

"I speak the truth."

"Serena…look…" started Andrew but was cut off when the room's door was thrown open and my mother was standing in the doorway, Ken standing behind her. I really couldn't determine the look upon my mother's face, but I can surely tell you that I didn't like it and a tinge of fear sparked inside of me.

Andrew jumped up from his seat as my mother stomped her way over to my bed. Un-expectantly, her hand shot out and she violently grabbed a firm grasp around my wounded arm, causing me to cry out in pain.

"I come home to a phone call about you trying to kill yourself?" she screamed at me as I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out again.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" yelled Andrew as he reached to grab my mother's offending hand. Though, he was stopped short when Ken grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back, shoving him up against the wall, holding him firmly but scuff of his collar.

I shifted my eyes back onto my mother as she took her hand and struck me across the face. "What is wrong with you!" she screamed and I bit back a cry as I saw blood seeping through my bandages.

She jerked on my arm rather hard and I came over the safety bar of my bed and slammed against the cold unforgiving floor to my hands and knees. My IV tore out of my arm and the heart monitor patch tore off my chest, causing the machine to give off an ear splitting noise. Whimpering, I tried to pull my arm from my mother as she began to drag me to the door, blood now dripping to my white hospital gown.

"You're coming home! I can't believe you pulled a stunt like this!" she screamed, stopping a few feet from the door to glare down at me with a fire I've never seen before.

"What are you trying to do? Gain some fucking pity? Some Goddamn attention? You're worthless and sorry!" Elaine screamed and I couldn't stop the tears that flowed down my flushed cheeks as my Mother's verbal abuse struck me hard.

"Stop it!" screamed Andrew as he desperately attempted to fight off Ken's hold. "Don't listen to her Serena! You know that's not true."

Elaine snapped her eyes towards the tall teen with a frown. "You shut your mouth and stop feeding her those foolish lies. She is nothing more than a dumb broad that men will enjoy taking advantage of."

"SHUT UP!"

Ken, Andrew and Elaine turned their heads towards me as I snatched my arm from my mother's vice like grip and stared the woman hard in the eyes.

"I hate you."

"E-Excuse me?" stuttered Elaine, completely taken aback by my words.

"**I FUCKING HATE YOU**!" I screamed, slowly climbing to my feet, legs trembling beneath me, my left knee throbbing painfully. I took small unsteady limping steps towards my mother as I felt rage pumping through my veins.

I was hurt…

How could my mother say that?

Is this really what she thinks of me?

Fine…fuck her then!

"I don't want nothing to do with you…" Before I knew it, I felt a powerful blow across my face that nearly knocked me off my feet. Startled, I slowly turned my head to look up at the raging towering form of Ken.

"Don't you disrespect your mother like that!" he yelled. I clenched my jaw tightly, cradling my rapidly bruising cheek, a new degree of anger burning within me.

"Don't disrespect her? You have some nerve talking about respect when you didn't have respect enough to keep your hands off me." I smirked in satisfaction when Ken's eyes slightly widened.

"You lying little wench!" snapped Elaine heatedly. I ignored my mother and kept on…she was going to hear what I had to say damn it!

"Oh, I guess that's not what you've been telling her huh Ken? Hmm…how about all those times you would sneak into my room at night trying to get some, those times you've tried to steal a kiss from me when she isn't looking…you make me sick!" I hawked and spit in his face.

The room fell so silent a pin drop would have echoed for a millennia, despite the shrieking the heart monitor made. Ken slowly wiped my spit from his face and looked at his hand in disgust before shifting his dark eyes upon me. He suddenly grabbed me by my throat, clenching a hand into a fist and raising it above my face. I gagged as I felt my airway being closed off; I wrapped my hands around his hand that was choking me, digging my finger nails into his skin, hoping he'd release me.

"Don't you touch her!" A blur flew past my eyes and I soon realized that Andrew had tackled my step father to the ground.

"Get off of him!" screamed Elaine as she grabbed a hold of Andrew's leg and attempted to pull him off of her husband. I grabbed my bed pan ready to bust some heads, though I was sadly interrupted.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

We all froze as the lights were flicked on with me holding a bed pan over my mother's head in mid strike, my mother in mid-pull of Andrew's leg, and Andrew on top of Ken with his hands wrapped around the man's throat. I dropped the pan and turned towards the bewildered nurse standing in the doorway of my room. Thinking quickly, tears sprung to my eyes and my bottom lip trembled. I cradled my bloodied arm to my chest as I gave off a soft whimper.

"Those two came in here and attacked me!"

The nurse's perplexed look turned into a scowl as she turned and looked out into the hallway. "Security!"

Like a flash, two security guards entered the room. "What's going on in here?" questioned one of the guards, as he arched a brow in our direction.

"This patient said that these people attacked her."

":Not the blonde!" I added as the nurse quickly made her way towards me as she caught sight of the blood seeping through my bandages. The Security guards snatched up my Mom and Ken and began to escort them out of the room.

"This isn't over!" snapped my mother.

I frowned deeply. "I think it is." Before the woman could get another word out, the security guard pushed her out of the room. Andrew sighed deeply, running a hand through his blonde locks and making his way over towards me.

"Are you alright?"

I winced as the nurse pulled the bandages off and I turned towards him with a small smile. "I will be."

"Come sit on the bed child." replied the nurse as she set the bar down on my bed and helped me take a seat. She looked down at my swollen knee and then raised her eyes to look upon my swollen cheek; with a 'tsk' she stepped away from me.

"I am going to retrieve a doctor and some ice packs. Some of your stitches reopened as well and needs to be attended too." After speaking those words, the nurse left the room and Andrew reached down, picking up his chair that had fallen during his rather impressive tackle and placed it up against the wall. He then made his way back towards me, taking a seat beside me. With a small yawn, I leaned my head against his shoulder and he draped his arm around me.

"I want you to stay with me."

My head jerked up so fast I nearly gave my self whip lash. "What?"

Andrew chuckled, pulling me close to him once more. "I don't want you to go back to that house Serena…" he drifted off as he swallowed deeply, clutching me a bit closer to him. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

I felt tears well in my eyes as I heard the real sincerity in his voice. Maybe Andy really did care about me…I hugged him tightly, breathing in his wonderful scent…that wonderful scent that reminded me of my father.

"I'll stay with you Andy."

Author: Hoped you liked! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Yeah…it's been a while but I've finally got another chapter out for you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sm

.::Serena's POV::.

I yawned, stretching up against the length of the hospital bed I had been sleeping on. Looking around the room I noticed that the TV was still on and the room was relatively empty; Andrew must have left to grab something to eat. Swinging my legs off over the side of the bed, I looked down at my knee brace, making sure the straps were bounded tightly before I unsteadily stood to my feet.

I looked towards an empty seat sitting in my room and noticed that I had clothes folded neatly upon it, causing a small smile to grace my face; I was leaving the hospital today.

As quickly as I could, I limpe my way over towards the chair, picking up the bundle of clothes and made my way into the bathroom. I changed out of my hospital gown and placed on my clothes that consisted of white star imprinted pajama bottoms and matching white tank top.

Straightening my clothes and slipping on my favorite bunny slippers, I made my way back into my room and towards the bed where I heavily sat down, reaching over onto the table and grabbing my cell phone and flipped the lid, rolling my eyes as I saw 100 missed calls, 100 voice messages and 80…no wait…81 text messages.

"Damn Darien…" I muttered under my breath as I cleared my call log and proceeded to delete the text messages without reading them. Why read them when I already knew what they said…'_I'm sorry Serena…I love you so much…I was such an idiot…can we please talk about this…Damn woman! Take me back!"_

**Ugh!**

It has been a week since Darien and I had broken up and every day the guy has begged and pleaded for my forgiveness through text messages and voicemails, sending bouquets after bouquets of many colored roses, boxes of chocolates and adorable plushies. I ignored his phone calls and text messages and made sure that the hospital staff did not allow him to visit me during my stay at the hospital. I had taken his roses and shredded them to pieces and I ripped off all of heads to those cute and adorable plushies…but the chocolate…I so devoured those!

Oh and best believe… they were fucking delicious!

Mmm…now that I'm thinking about it; I reached over onto the table once more, grabbing an already half eaten box chocolates and opened it, pulling out a piece and eating it.

Gawd...it was like an orgy in your mouth!

Anyways… I refuse to forgive Darien for what he has done… and I don't ever plan on forgiving him. He betrayed me with someone as low and as trashy as Reika.

**EWWW! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**

Although…pushing all of that aside, I must admit I do still love Darien but…the real question is…am I still in love with him?

I couldn't help the small frown that came upon my face as I thought the question over silently before I came to my conclusion.

No…

I was no longer in love with him…the moment he spoke the words that crushed my entire world, the fire that burned for the once irresistible man had been brutally stomped out.

Darien Chiba has permanently lost the key to my heart!

Sighing deeply I tossed my phone on the bed, deciding not to go through my voicemails. I unconsciously tugged at the bandaging around my arm, peeling the gauze back and unraveling it slowly. Once removed, I ran my hand along the length of my arm and down to my wrist, tracing my fingertips along the ugly tender wounds that will forever be imprinted on me…forever reminding me of the day that I had completely lost my mind and wanted to end it all.

Because of that day, I will have to attend therapy sessions twice a week. I haven't met the psychiatrist yet…but I truly didn't care. I did plan on talking to the person because there was nothing to say. There were certain things I wouldn't dare speak of, like my life as a Sailor Senshi or my true feelings about the deaths of my father and best friend…or what I truly thought of myself.

There were so many things that I keep inside and I can feel it slowly eating at my soul and trying to consume me whole. I have to find a way out and see the light to cleanse my crumbling soul…I have to find the will to keep moving on…to keep fighting…

I couldn't help but frown as I thought about my menstrual cycle kicking in during my stay in the hospital…I wasn't pregnant.

Even though I was grateful that I wasn't pregnant and didn't have to deal with baby daddy drama and live life as a teen mom…just for a moment there…I had wanted to be a mom…to have someone to love unconditionally…someone to hold close…to have someone that depended solely on me…

I shook my head to clear it, not wanting to think about the situation anymore. I wasn't pregnant and that was the end of it…now was the time to move on.

Sighing deeply, I ate another piece of chocolate; my mind began to wander towards my mother. I hadn't seen nor spoken to her since she and Ken had tried to make me leave the hospital a week ago.

I smiled bitterly as I thought about the woman who has hurt me the most; it baffles me that she had actually chosen a man over me…her own daughter…her own flesh and blood.

I wiped the tears that began to fall from my eyes; the one person that I thought would always be there for me turned their back on me and left me high and dry. The woman has completely lost her mind and I am beginning to wonder if Ken was really a brainwashing youma because my mother was no longer the woman I knew.

She wasn't my mother anymore…just a shallow prude.

Placing the box of chocolates down, I re-bandaged my arm and turned my head towards the door as I heard the knob twisting, causing me to grin; Andrew was here.

Low and behold, the young blonde entered through the door, a paper bag and drink tray in his hands and a warm smile on his face.

"Ah, you're up." replied Andrew, closing the door behind him and walking across the room to place the bag and tray down on the table.

"Yep and very hungry! What'd you get me?"

Andrew laughed, opening the bag and pulling out three large boxes and placed them in front of me and I could feel my mouth watering in anticipation.

"I got you your favorite."

I opened the boxes quickly and grinned as I stared down at two hot dogs loaded with chili, cheese, coleslaw, and relish. The other box contained a large order of chili cheese fries. I looked up as Andrew slid my drink in front of me.

"I also got you a large strawberry milkshake."

"Oh my God Andrew, I friggen love you!"

Andrew chuckled as I dug into my food and he began to pull out his food from the bag. He dragged a chair towards the table and sat to begin eatting. Taking a bite out of his hamburger, his gaze fell upon me and he shook his head.

"Stop eating so fast!"

"No!" I swallowed, taking a sip of my milkshake. "The quicker I eat, the sooner I get out of here."

Andrew shook his head once more, frowning in disapproval. "If you choke, we'll be here longer."

"Don't you put that on me Andy!"

"Then slowly down!"

"Hmph!" I stuck out my tongue, than began eating once more but at a much slower pace. A comfortable silence fell upon us as we ate and after eating that the last few fries I had left, I leaned back on the bed, rubbing at my bulging belly.

"Full?"

I nodded my head slowly, a satisfied smile up my face. "That was great."

Andrew laughed, standing to his feet. "Alright, well let's check you out."

"Ugh…you're going to have to wheel me out."

Andrew laughed and nodded. "I think that's a good idea…especially with your knee." The blonde left the room to go and retrieve the wheel chair and was back in the room in a matter of minutes. With Andrew's help, I sat up and was able to get down off of the bed and onto the wheel chair.

Andrew grabbed all of my belongings and wheeled me out of the room and went to the front desk where he checked me out and before I knew it, I was sitting in the car and pulling out of the hospital and on my way towards Andrew's apartment.

I silently stared out of the window, watching the scenery as we sped by. I could hear soft rock music playing in the background as I began to ponder over something I had been thinking about thoroughly for the past few days.

I think it was time that I gave my cousin a call…she was the only person that I trusted and the only family member that I really knew on my father's side. Licking my lips slowly, I picked up my cell phone from my lap and flipped it open, going through my contact till I found my cousin's name. Clicking on her name to call her, I silently waited as I heard the ringing through the phone.

"Hello?"

I arched a brow as a soft melodic voice I didn't recognize spoke. Clearing my throat, I answered back. "Uh hey…um, I think I got the wrong number."

"Well…wait, who are you looking for?"

"Um…my cousin…Amara Tenoh."

"Oh, well hold on. I'll go and get her." I could hear the unknown woman walking and calling out to Amara to get the phone and within a matter of minutes a very familiar husky voice was heard.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amara."

"Kitten?"

I giggled at the long ago given nickname. "Yes, it's me."

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've last heard from you, how's everything?"

The smile slowly vanished from my face as I solemnly gazed unseeingly in front of me. "That's why I called."

"What's going on?" questioned Amara, becoming concerned.

"There's a lot of things that's been going on…"

Author: That's all for now! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
